The Misadventures Of The Uchiha Brothers
by Don't Ask Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi got over the whole "i was born to destroy you" and "you don't have enough hate" ordeal and have been living together. this is an all around story of what its like for them to live together.  it can be light hearted


**_the Misadventures of the uchiha brothers_**

by Don't Ask Uchiha- why? Don't Ask! lol

sasuke is 18, itachi is 28. they got over the whole "i was born to kill you" and the "you don't have enough hate" ordeal, and are living together like the brothers they should be. its funny its cute. don't know what'll come out of this but we'll see!

* * *

"Itachi, the plugs don't go there!" sasuke yelled, itachi plugging in video cords where they may or may not belong.

"Then where the FUCK do they go?" exclaimed itachi.

"over there." sasuke calmly pointed to an area of about ten or twelve different options on the back of their HD TV. itachi paused, then threw the plugs at sasuke's head.

"Then why don't you do it, smart ass?" itachi yelled. sasuke sighed. itachi climbed out from behind the tv, stepping up and over the high corner of the stand against the wall. his left leg over, he hopped a bit. looking like he was straddling it, he swung his right leg over, and walked to the kitchen.

"so where are you going, giving up so soon?" Sasuke called to itachi. itachi walked into the small kitchen, and grabbed some hot chocolate mix from above the coffe machine. Sasuke and itachi lived together for about two months now. they lived in a small medium appartment. through the front door, to the right was a small kitchen, foward was the dining room/ Tv room. the dining room had a table, the TV room had a couch against the left wall, a coffee table inbetween the couch and the HDTV, and sasuke's comfy chair diaginal to the right of the table. at the end of the TV room was a sliding glass door. through there was an inclosed area with a fence and a door that lead to the back of the set of hundreds of appartments like theirs. after that was a basketball hoop, tennis court, and a playground and outdoor pool. through the front door, to the left was a simple staircase. under the staircase was a single bathroom. up the stairs and accross from the wall where the stairs were connected too, was a shower and bathroom. facing the bathroom and going to the left -not the stairs- was sasuke's small room with a bed, and a desk, a closet, and a bookshelft. the desk had A computer. and facing the desk was a window to the left of the bathroom was a really small closet with a washer and dryer for laundry. then came itachi's master bedroom. he had a small bookshelf, a large bookshelf, a closet, a small side table, and a big bed, where there was another side table and a window with a blackout curtain. and that was their appartment.

"I'm getting hot chocolate, you want some?"

"Hot chocolate? why?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow as he connected the cords finally to the right place.

"uh, cuz i _can_? do you want some or not?"

"I guess. yeah." Itachi took out two big mugs, and filled them with hot cocoa mix, and marshmellows. extra chocolate in sasuke's mug. he then walked to the fridge, with his height, he had to lean down a bit. he opened the fridge and grabbed some 2% milk. he closed the door with his leg, and poured the milk in the mugs , then opened the door, putting the milk away. mugs in the microwave, he started it on sixty seconds. The microwave groaned and squeaked. itachi leaned against the counter, hands on the edge, fingers tapping. The microwave beeped, and itachi quickly opened the door and took out both mugs. he put a spoon in each, and stirred it, leaving extra at the bottom in his brother's. He brought them to the TV room. Sasuke took his, and itachi sat on the couch as his little brother turned on the Xbox360, and started a video game. itachi took a sip.

"mn." Itachi put down the mug, and stood up.

"how's it?" sasuke turned to look at itachi.

"that ain't cool, hot chocolate, more like cold chocolate. that aint cool." itachi said. there was a noise coming from upstairs. "MMMRooowww..."

"...Goddamit." itachi said under his breath.

"uh... what was that?" sasuke said, standing up from his chair, cocoa in hand.

"Nothing..."

"no, no that was something. what're you hiding, itachi?"

"you know what? i need to nuke the hot chocolate."

"nuke?" sasuke tilted his head, forgetting that itachi was changing the subject.

"yeah, you know, heat up. microwave. nuke. heat." itachi walked back to the kitchen and put the mug-without the spoon- in the microwave for thirty seconds. Nuked hot chocolate in hand, itachi returned to the couch as sasuke turned on the TV.

"Goddamit, itachi!" Sasue said.

"what'd i do this time?" itachi said, sipping his hot chocolate.

"You left it on the wrong channel! what the hell channel is this?" sasuke said, trying to press the info button.

"right now, its a commercial," thank god, itachi thought, " just put it on game." There are just some things you can't share with your brother.

"what were you watching last night?"

"..." Itachi took drank from the mug slowely for a long time, staring ahead of him.

"itachi."

"mm? what?" Itachi looked towards sasuke.

"seriously."

"Seriously what?"

"you're avoiding my question." sasuke said, staring at itachi now. itachi, feeling uncomfortable. he really didn't want to tell sasuke what he was watching.

"which was...?"

"what were you watching last night."

"TV. You?" Itachi smiled.

"But i heard Meowwing..."

"Me too." itachi smiled at sasuke's confused and frustrated face.

"you're not answering my question."

"yeah, well maybe you're being nosy."

"well maybe you're being secretive." Sasuke said. itachi was quiet. sasuke watched itachi as he stared just beyond sasuke. then it clicked. why he was acting weird.

"..."

"Oh, my god. were you really? seriously?" sasuke tried to make eye contact with his older brother.

Itachi cleared his throat and looked around the room, his hands together and his elbows leaning on his knees. itachi's face pinked a bit then returned to normal. the answer was yes.

* * *

~end~

yeah it was a bit random and not thought out but it was my sasuke-kun's idea and mine. kinda smashed together, i like the two of them getting into ordeals.

there will be other chapters and you may or may not like one and the others. reviews welcome and flames not. if you didn't like it... well, that's your problem but thanks for reading!]


End file.
